Back on the Road
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: This is a sequel to the drabble series "In the Darkness". Fi's back on the road, picking up where she left off and figuring out how to go from being the girl who chases weird stuff to a full fledged hunter.
1. Chapter 1 Roadhouse

_A.N. While no one seems to remember it, I can't help but look upon the show So Weird with fond memories. This is a sequel drabble series to "In the Darkness". Despite my fondness, I do not own So Weird or Supernatural._

Despite her chosen occupation, Fi never could get used to the burn of whiskey down her throat. She winced a little and went back to thumbing through her book as she listened to the chatter at the bar.

"You want another?" the cute blond girl who had brought her the glass asked, smiling in a way that was a little too knowing for the shorter female.

"Oh, no thank you." Smiling benignly, Fi closed her book and met her gaze. "Am I that obvious?"

Grinning, the younger girl shrugged. "I grew up around hunters, so to me, yeah. But a lot of the guys in here think you must be lost, so you're doing pretty well with the 'I'm just a passing tourist, honest!' thing. So, what are you after?"

Scrutinizing the taller girl, Fi shrugged. "Someone hacked my website and I traced the IP address back here. Know any hunters that are tech savvy enough to pull it off?"

"Yeah." Smirking, the beauty handed over a complimentary drink. "My name's Jo. You must be the weird girl Ash is always going on about."


	2. Chapter 2 Ash

_A.N. I do not own So Weird or Supernatural._

"Sorry-I mean, I'm not sorry I tanked your site, but I'm sorry it was yours. You had a lotta dangerous stuff up that little teeny boppers might try. And not all of it was legit," Ash declared, looking less than remorseful.

"I started it when I was a kid-I was working on updating the facts. Still, I know for a fact that hunters used to use my reports to track some of the creatures they were after. And why now?" Fi complained, looking him in the eye. "Why tank a site that has been up for so many years?"

"Cause you went active again," Ash shot back, holding up his hands when she narrowed her eyes. "Hey, listen, you gotta hear me out. The site went active and I started hearing talk. You didn't just put up inaccurate stuff, you put up stuff about _doing_ magic and sympathizing with ghosts… Yeah, these hunters might've used your site to track something or other when you were a kid, but you're a grown woman now. You write the wrong thing, people could start hunting you."

"Well, why do you care about that? And if you did have that concern, why were you telling Jo about me?" the short woman asked, eyes a tad suspicious.

"Well, she's Jo… And I sorta knew who you were," Ash admitted, shrugging. "I was dating this chick and she was super into your mom's stuff and I saw you at a show. Like, for a minute. But when I heard chatter about you going active again, well… I remembered this short teenage girl with a cute smile."

Fi deflated a bit, frowning. "So, if I wanted to put the site back up, would you have any tips?"

Ash's grin would put the Cheshire cat to shame.


	3. Chapter 3 Clumsy

_A.N. I do not own Supernatural or So Weird._

Fi looked on at the mourners with sympathy in her eyes. Her throat constricted a little when she saw the wife of the deceased bouncing a little baby girl lacklusterly on her knee. Shaking her head, she swallowed her emotions and schooled her feature into a mask of polite empathy before walking over. "Mrs. Tafferty?"

The black haired woman turned red-rimmed brown eyes on her. "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"My name is Morrigan O'Riley, and I'm a grief counselor. Whenever someone as young as your husband passes on, your insurance company wants to insure that the family is handling things properly. I understand it was a car accident?" Fi asked, holding up a clipboard with a pen posed to write.

Holding her child closer, Mrs. Tafferty seemed to shut down. "Yes, a car accident. Tragic."

"Yes, well, being with the insurance company, I do have a dual purpose here. There were some inconsistencies with the coroner's report. It was almost as if the crash killed him, but he was not engaged in any driving activities. His body placement was… off."

"Are you trying to take the money?!" the widow asked shrilly, drawing the eyes of some of the others present.

"No-" Fi started, eyes widening at the accusation.

"Cause I'd give the money back in a heartbeat if I could have me husband!" Mrs. Tafferty yelled, her daughter now wailing as well.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just be.. We'll be in touch. You can-can call if you need to," Fi told her, handing over a card and beating a hasty retreat. When she got out to her car she sighed and rested her forehead against the roof. A tingling sensation ran up her spine and she looked sharply to the right.

An Impala was pulling away.


End file.
